


Right Out of the Blue

by Dreamin_doin



Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (one of my favorite tropes), Darcy is related to someone unexpected, Gen, I mean...family reunions can be angsty right?, Like it was worked around, Maybe a little angsty?, Misunderstandings, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Series, So trying to be compliant?, for Leverage, pre-wintershieldshock, romantic relationships will be mentioned/hinted at but aren't the main focus, this time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin_doin/pseuds/Dreamin_doin
Summary: The Avengers meet Leverage Inc.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> Fic title taken from "Thinking of You" the song performed in Leverage season 3 episode 6.
> 
> I don't own anything, I just love all these characters and want them to live on in some capacity forever. 
> 
> A little gift for Dresupi because it was asked for on Tumblr and because I love so many of Dresupi's works--long fics and six sentence pieces. I hope your day gets a little brighter! 
> 
> Not Beta'd because I was writing when I should have been sleeping and *after* that is when I post. But I did read over it and try to change the most glaring things.

Darcy Lewis sat at her desk, idly munching on some popcorn as she watched data stream by on her computer, waiting for it to tell her _something_. A few years ago she would have been doing this for Jane Foster, her BFF and might-as-well-be sister; now she was doing it for the Avengers.

After New Mexico, Darcy had finished her degree while Jane had tried to go back to teaching. Considering all they had been through—and what Jane had threatened the Jack Booted Thugs with to get Darcy’s internship credits—Darcy had stuck close, knowing how hard it was to find someone who has your back as much as you have theirs. While Darcy had started to look for work she followed Jane to England—and more aliens. After that when Thor had stuck around she had found some work that would keep her by her pseudo-sister, until Thor ushered them and Erik aboard some plane in the dead of night insisting that his shield-brethren had contacted him with information concerning their safety. Darcy had emailed a letter of resignation citing a family death that was going to cause her to move back to the States immediately once she saw Captain America being taken into SHIELD custody.

When they landed at some property Tony Stark (TONY FRICKIN STARK!) owned he insisted they go through a crazy series of tests to make sure they weren’t something called HYDRA (and when did World War Two Nazis come back into style?). They watched as Captain America, the Black Widow, and some new guy took down the organization that had interfered with so much of Darcy’s life the past few years. Then they ended up where Darcy was; and Captain America, now introduced to her as Steve Rogers, had asked Tony for help finding his 1930s best friend while he introduced his 2010s best friend Sam Wilson to everyone. There had been some drama about Tony’s parents but Steve had been up front about the information, and his grief at what his friends had gone through at the hands of HYDRA was shared by Tony.

That was when Darcy first offered up her hacking services. Tony had scoffed, sure he had seen the extent of her skills when he had read the file SHIELD had on her after she hacked the DMV. She had happily proved him wrong by hacking the Iron Legion, making them dance all the different popular party dances like the Cha Cha Slide for a whole day. Later when he stormed into Jane’s lab, she clarified, “The point of Thor’s ID wasn’t to pass as normal. We already knew that they thought he was strange. We figured while they were checking and trying to place what about it was wrong he would have time to break out if he wanted. Too bad his brother distracted him. Still it worked out okay. And besides, if it means that HYDRA lackeys underestimate me I am totally fine with that. I don’t need to be flashy to work.”

The next thing Darcy knew she was sitting down getting acquainted with his AI. Between the two of them they had a profile for James Barnes sorted before too long that would be fed to any cameras JARVIS could get his metaphorical hands on. Before they found Bucky they dealt with an accidental murderbot created by Tony avoiding his trauma, and three new teammates in the form of Vision, and the Maximoff twins.

~~

While the Avengers were off dealing with that, Sam and Darcy were trying to stop a thief from stealing tech from the newly minted Avengers Compound. At first they thought they had it handled and then the intruder _shrunk_.

“He’s inside my pack!” Sam had shouted, and Darcy got to work, taking it personal that some guy would try to mess with her and Tony’s tech. But when it was being literally unplugged from the inside there was little she could do to stop him. At least it looked like Sam was going to be okay as he got back up and had told her, “Its really important to me that Cap never finds out about this.”

“Ditto. We don’t need Captain On Your Left to not let this go either,” Darcy had agreed, her pride a little stung and not wanting her crush to mock her. Though they did end up telling Steve when it looked like Sokovia had taken something dear to him away. He had chuckled at them and seemed to brighten up a little bit, though he kept most of his teasing to Sam and only ribbed at Darcy occasionally.

Things were just starting to get back to normal when a certain general trying to push a piece of legislature through the United Nations caught Darcy’s eye. Luckily she was able to grab a copy of it and pass it around to the team. There was an…intense discussion about what they should do. Darcy and Jane knew where they stood. It was clear to both of them that the Accords wanted to use the few ties Thor had to earth against him, (never mind that he was a prince and so far the UN was recognizing him as such) and neither of them were okay with being considered little more than chattel (also Ross was trying to declare that since Jane’s research had been co-opted by SHIELDRA it clearly now belonged to the government— which was…just no.) Thor was outright furious when he heard. Eventually though, after revealing some dirt on General Ross concerning his past “relationships” with powered individuals the global community had dropped the issue, deciding ultimately that they would adopt a wait and see type policy.

Not everyone on the team was happy with the solution, but Darcy had gotten a few leads on Bucky that took priority. Then they found him and were busy trying to get him readjusted to life as a free man in control of his own destiny again to worry about the half cocked plan of a crazy general.

~~

That had been almost half a year ago and Bucky was recovering nicely. Darcy had also settled into this strange life having made friends with everyone. It had meant agreeing to self-defense classes with Nat and Clint, cooking classes with Sam where he got to not be someone’s therapist (at least until he could convince them to see an _actual_ therapist), introducing Pietro and Wanda to the things that normal young twenty-somethings did—they’d gone to the nearest trivia bar…it had been an interesting night to say the least but they were still trying out things they had seen in movies so Darcy counted it as a win—and helping Vision find his identity independent of JARVIS. Tony and Bruce had long ago been won over when Darcy was still helping Jane out before she’d taken over a lot of the everyday tech stuff. Steve had flocked to Darcy’s easy way of explaining pop culture to him, and Bucky had followed once he felt comfortable enough to be around people again. Darcy found her crush expanding to include the long lost sergeant but she was hesitant to make a move towards either man, not wanting to lose their friendship. She was happy to hang out with them, watching movies or escaping the complex to explore their new home.

Today however, Darcy was waiting. The team had taken to searching for activity that signaled bad intentions. Mostly they focused on keeping an eye on the people or organizations that had made it clear they wanted power and control over others—like AIM and HYDRA—but they kept an ear for budding evil activity too, to give those individuals a chance to rechannel their activities, getting these leads from other heroes. Lately there had been some troubling rumors about a group of thieves and Tony had set her on their tail. All Darcy knew for sure is that they had someone clever with technology on their side, because FRIDAY, even with Darcy’s help, was having some trouble figuring anything out for sure.

“Whatcha workin’ on Doll?” Darcy jumped a little at Bucky’s sudden appearance though she knew she should have expected one of the boys to come keep her company. She had pushed back their movie night after all.

“That group Tony set me on. I can tell where they’ve been—LA, Boston, missions in other places around the world but I’m not entirely sure where they went next. There’s some trails that are pretty obvious, but others are more hidden. And I don’t know enough about their tech guy to figure out if he’s the hide in the obvious place sort of guy or not. I need more info, but I really don’t want them to know the Avengers are looking at them though. Whatever side they’re playing I know that at least will spook them.”

“Would it spook them into running? Maybe you’d be able to find ‘em then?” Bucky offers, stealing a handful of her snack.

“Well it probably would but I don’t think we want to push them into a defensive position. Granted I don’t think I have the whole picture yet but I think they tend to fight like hell before they really truly run. I just need my computer to tell me more about them.”

“Is sittin’ down here gonna make the program run faster?”

“No.” Darcy admits sullenly.

“Then c’mon and watch the movie with me ‘n’ Stevie. Its your turn to pick.”

“Oh alright.” Darcy stands and starts to follow him up to the common room. “But we’re gonna watch Treasure Planet. You’ve caught up on all the other Treasure Island stuff, including Muppet Treasure Island, and you both loved that. And I _know_ you love space stuff so I don’t understand why you’re both fighting me so hard on this one.”

“Clint told us that 2000 to 2010 was a shitty time for Disney. We don’t want waste our time.”

Darcy freezes where she stood, “You did NOT just say that James Buchanan Barnes. Did you or did you not both love Lilo and Stitch?”

“No we did—“

“What about Meet the Robinsons? Or the Emperor’s New Groove? Brother Bear? Atlantis?”

“No we did! We liked ‘em doll but they aren’t the ones that we grew up with.”

“You’re right. But they are part of the ones I grew up with. Clint is a crotchy old man who was brought up when the newest Disney offerings were The Rescuers and Oliver and Company. Both great movies, but even less known than the one’s produced in 2000. You said I could pick so we are watching Treasure Planet.” Darcy can’t help the little foot stomp that comes at the end. Luckily most of that was to watch Darcy get passionate so Bucky just agrees and continues to shepherd her to the common room stopping by her apartment to change and get snacks.

~~

The next morning when Darcy stopped back by her office to check on her data she saw that she had an audio message from Friday. Curious, Darcy sat down and clicked play.

“Friday? What again?! Hey Hardison, I need your help. Will you track this for me? Or give the sender a virus or something. I keep getting these emails and all they say is Friday,” the man speaking has a deep voice. Darcy frowns when she hears it, even as she starts double checking all the walls that she and Tony had put up to protect the Avengers’ data. The voice was familiar but it was like trying to sing a song from memory when you’ve only heard it once or twice—you knew some of the words but you definitely didn’t have the song.

“Man, what have I told you about opening anything if you don’t know who is sending it to you?” a different voice asks, there’s a hint of teasing impatience in his tone but Darcy’s fairly sure he’s fond of the person asking for help. She hears the faint clacking of keys as she assumes the new voice is typing, and just as she finishes her check on their systems she hears a muffled curse from her recording.

“I dunno who is messing with us, but they’re backed in some capacity by Stark.”

“How do you know that?” a third voice has joined the two men, this one definitely female.

“It’s a very distinctive system.”

“That’s Eliot’s thing.” Comes at the same time as “Dammit Hardison.”

“Must be rubbing off on me,” Darcy can hear the smart-ass smirk the man must be wearing. She frowns again. Eliot…it couldn’t be. Could it?

“How’d we get Stark’s attention? Aren’t we a little off his radar? Ya think it’s Chaos? Besides its not like we’re the real bad guys anymore anyways,” the woman adds, scorn lying thickly in her words.

“I dunno, maybe when we met back up with Sophie and Nate? I don’t think its Chaos—doesn’t have his whiff of sewer slime. But I’d say this is probably not good for us. Man, I like it here. I don’t wanna have to move again.”

“Well then lets not. Eliot stop opening strange emails!”

“Parker, its not like we know the contact information for all the people we work with! I thought it might be for a job!” The first man is definitely starting to get annoyed and the familiarity only strengthens. The recording ends, but Darcy sits staring at her wall replaying the file a couple times before deciding to go to Steve.

He and Bucky are in the gym—no surprise there, Darcy thinks—but when they see her they both stop sparring.

“Hey Darcy, what’s up?” Steve asks as he wipes the sweat off his forehead.

“Um you know how I’ve been looking into the cases you guys are tipped off on?” She asks feeling very uncomfortable with where this conversation was going to go.

“Yeah?”

“Well…that Leverage team we’ve been hearing about? I don’t know that they’re _evil_ but whatever they’re doing…probably isn’t exactly on the right side of the law.”

“What makes you say that? Did you and FRIDAY find something?” Bucky inserts himself in the conversation swiftly, finding himself concerned with how Darcy is acting. She’s used to the bad guys—and not so bad guys—they find, having done it for a while. She didn’t usually act so hesitant.

“Not…exactly. FRIDAY managed to get an audio recording from them, and I recognized one of the voices. My brother’s. And the last time I saw him he was…muscle for hire slash thief slash someone you _really_ didn’t want to meet in a dark alley. So I have my concerns.”

“You have a brother?” Steve gets out and she can see the hurt confusion clear as day on both her friends’ faces. She can’t help but flush red.

“Well…to be fair I haven’t seen him since right before I went to college. We didn’t have the best home life, and I kinda moved in with a friend during high school. Last I saw him he had gone from being in the military to clearly working for shady people even if he didn’t tell me who. I told him that until he became the big brother I remembered I didn’t want to see him again. And I haven’t. I honestly kinda thought he was probably dead. Its not a proud moment for me but I meant it and I don’t regret it.”

“Okay. So he might still be in with dangerous people. Should we confront them?”

“Um well you’ll probably be able to find them at the Tower before too long. They know Tony’s watching them though they aren’t sure why or for what. They’ll probably come to try to figure it out.”

As it turned out Darcy was right, though it didn’t turn out the way she thought it would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next bit of the story! As a note, my style of writing does include a lot of dialogue so if that bothers you this might be a fic to skip. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay but I started a second job shortly after I posted the first chapter so I only have a few hours free now every night. I hope you like it!

After two months of silence on the part of Leverage, the Avengers had decided that the threat they posed was minimal. Jane immediately took the opportunity to ask for permission to go to the Tower—she had needed a machine for the last few weeks but due to the security concern Thor and Tony had both asked her to wait. Now though, Tony had decided that Jane and Darcy could return to the Tower with Avenger support. After a morning of hard work Darcy had decided they should go to one of their favorite restaurants for lunch. When they returned there was a blonde woman in Jane’s lab, Bruce’s spare set of glasses on her nose and an overly large lab coat—that Darcy was willing to bet was also from Bruce’s lab next door—hanging from her frame. She looked up in shock when the door opened.

“Who are you?” Jane demanded, hands fisted angrily on her hips.

“Um, I’m Mary Beth! I’m new…and I think I got lost?” the woman tries. Darcy, wary ever since the last kidnapping attempt, had gotten in a position to taze the lady and did so once she had finished speaking. As the intruder slumped to the ground Darcy looked up to the ceiling.

“FRIDAY, will you tell Steve that we need his assistance as soon as possible? I think we found a member of Leverage,” Darcy asked. She decided not to tie the woman’s hands together but she did persuade Jane into dragging her into the Hulk containment unit just in case this woman was from one of the organizations that actually wanted to kidnap or kill Jane. Just as they had finished doing that the door to the lab burst open and two men slid into the lab.

“Where’s Parker?” the leaner, black man demanded. The other man, white though tanner than Darcy or Jane, just growled a little.

“Um Darcy…I think we’re in trouble,” Jane squeaked, certain that Darcy had used her tazer on the wrong person.

Darcy though is standing her ground feet planted and chin firm, ready to answer when the growly man’s jaw drops.

“Darce?” a southern accent peeking through in his shock.

“Eliot.”

Jane and the other man are both looking at each other very confused.

“You don’t seem shocked to see me.”

“I’m not. I knew you were a part of Leverage—whatever they are—and that you had figured out Stark was at least partly behind the emails, so…figured you’d be around at some point.”

“Well I’m shocked to see you. How’d a trouble maker like you end up working for Stark?”

“Stopped getting in trouble when I saw where it got you.”

“Wait, what’s going on?” the blonde pops up in between the two men, a look of confusion on her face. Jane startles at her reappearance, not sure how someone escaped the Hulk out room, but more concerned with what is going on between Darcy and the person who actual facts growled at her.

“Eliot _knows_ her. But he hasn’t said how. Maybe another girlfriend? And I think _she_ might be the one sending him the emails? Though I don’t know…why.”

“She has a name. Darcy. And I know him because I’m his sister.” Darcy relaxes her stance a little, though her glare is fiercer than ever.

“ _Why_ are you sending me emails Darcy-Rae?” Eliot asks, hoping his use of his childhood nickname for his sister would soften her towards him. She sniffs.

“I was sending emails to everyone, E. You were just the only one dumb enough to open them.”

“Man, I told you. You got to stop opening things from people we don’t know!”

“Dammit Hardison. Shut. Up.” Eliot snaps, his face a little red.

“Um…are you going to shoot us? Or kidnap us?” Jane asks, not sure where this confrontation is going anymore.

“Nah, Eliot doesn’t like guns,” the blonde tells Jane with a happy smile, “And no one has come to us saying you stole their research or money or potato so no need to kidnap you!”

“Oh. Good?” Jane says, more confused than ever but she decides to sit down.

“ _Why_ were you sending us all emails?” Eliot asks again, ignoring the three people in the background.

Darcy chews on her lip for a moment before answering, “I was trying to figure out what Leverage was. We’ve been hearing rumors about you all and well we look into that sort of thing, once you’ve popped up enough times.”

“Wait,” says Hardison, as he holds up one hand, looking confused but also oddly pleased. “Are you saying that actual super heroes are whispering about us? Parker, me, and Eliot? For real?”

Darcy opens her mouth to answer him when Steve and Bucky burst through the door, Steve with his shield and Bucky with a knife.

“Darcy are you okay?!” Steve asks, eyes darting every which way, taking in the strangers in the lab. The two men make sure to position themselves in front of Jane and Darcy, waiting for the answer to Steve’s question before doing anything.

“Captain America,” Hardison whispers, looking like a kid who saw Santa in their house.

“Shiny arm,” Parker coos at the same time, in the same voice.

“Darce?” Steve and Bucky shoot looks at the longhaired man and then turn their heads back to Darcy.

“Yes. Super-heroes were whispering about you guys. It wasn’t clear if you were doing good or bad, the rumors said both, so Stark set me to look into you. We really couldn’t find much. So you wanna tell me big brother, what kind of people you’re in with now?”

“We’re thieves, but we help people who’ve been taken advantage of. It’s not exactly being on the straight and narrow, but we do good. Not sure any of us could be on the straight and narrow anymore anyways. We do what others can’t, or sometimes won’t, do. We only came here, cause we thought someone from SI was targeting us. It wouldn’t be the first time someone came after us.”

The seven people in the room sit staring at one another at a stand still until suddenly a loud boom rocks through the room and the lights flicker off.

“FRIDAY?” Darcy calls worriedly. When there’s no response Bucky and Steve share a look.

“Darcy said one of you is a hacker. Is this your work?”

“No sir Captain America. Right now everything’s all friendly, I didn’t have a reason to hack anything. Plus I think I’m still in shock from finding out Eliot has a sister.”

“Stay here. Protect Darcy and Jane, okay?” Steve orders as he and Bucky pry open the lab doors to find out what is going on. They push them closed again before anyone in Leverage has a chance to respond. Jane—channeling Bruce at his most Zen—shrugs, grabs some snacks from the relaxation station Darcy had created in each of her labs, and shares them with the other four people locked in her lab. Parker hums happily when she gets handed fruit snacks, and Hardison just opens his and starts to eat them. Eliot takes them but he just looks over at Darcy with a question in his eyes. She shrugs in response.

The two siblings sit next to each other, the silence between them pretty awkward. Parker sits across from them, places her head on her hands and stares at the two of them. Darcy arches an eyebrow, while Eliot just gives her an even measured look. Finally she breaks the silence.

“You know I wouldn’t say you guys look like twins or anything but I could definitely see related. You have the same eyebrows. And very similar chins.”

“Parker.” Eliot’s tone asks Parker to drop it, though he honestly doesn’t expect her to. What he wasn’t expecting at all though was for Darcy to say anything.

“We used to look pretty similar when we were really little, but with puberty and him joining the military we lost a lot of that. Plus his face gets hit so often that I’m honestly surprised we still have the same chin.”

“Darcy…”

“Eliot, can you honestly tell me you don’t still get your face punched in on a monthly basis?”

“Oh! His record is sixty-seven days without being punched in the face, since joining Leverage at least. Hardison and I keep track. Though…to be fair he does get punched protecting us or our clients a lot so I mean we usually don’t tease him too much about it,” Parker chimes. Eliot rolls his eyes.

“E, are you proud you’re working with Leverage?” Darcy asks after a moment.

“’Course I am.”

“Then why didn’t you ever let me know where you were? I thought Munroe had had you killed.”

“Nah, I stopped that. I’m proud of working with Leverage, but I wasn’t sure if this is really what you meant when you said I needed a career change. Its not necessarily safer.”

“Eliot, I told you that you needed to stop working for people that are evil villains in the making who’d kill you without a second thought. Not that you had to stop taking on risky jobs. I work with the Avengers for Pete’s sake; I’d have no room to talk if that was the case.”

When her brother has nothing witty to say, and Parker just looks at him in sympathy Darcy gets up to go sit by Jane. This wasn’t the first time they’d been stuck in the labs when someone had attacked but it was quieter than the other two times and that worried Darcy a little bit. She reloaded her Taser and got the Widow Bites that Nat had made sure she was comfortable using ready.

Still when the smoke came filtering in from the vents and clanging sounds from the ceiling followed by boots she was still a little surprised. Eliot yanked the legs down from the vent and knocked the man out. The next person threw down a stun grenade, knocking Darcy down. Trying to blink the after-image of the flash away Darcy looked around not seeing Jane anymore. She hears Eliot grunt and Parker yells something though Darcy isn’t sure what. When she feels a hand grip her shoulder she spins around and shoves the Taser into the person’s chest reflexively. When her sight does eventually clear and the smoke goes away Jane and Hardison are missing.

“FRIDAY?” Darcy calls hoping the intruders hadn’t gotten to the AI. They had at the very least cut off FRIDAY’s access to the labs, as the AI doesn’t respond to Darcy’s call.

“Hardison?” Parker touches her ear worry lining her face.

After a few moments Parker and Eliot both call his name again. “Dammit. Coms aren’t working.”

Spotting something on the ground, Darcy picks it up noticing it looks a little like the comm devices Steve and Bucky use. “Is this his? Jane wasn’t wearing one.”

“Eliot. How’re we gonna find him?”

Eliot opens his mouth to respond when a loud grating sound echoes through the lab. He moves forward, putting both women behind him. This time, its just Steve and Bucky who come through.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asks instantly, seeing the heartbreak on the three faces before him.

“Jane and Hardison are gone,” Eliot says when Darcy finds her voice isn’t working. He tells the two soldiers what had happened quickly.

Steve offers, “We thought something like this might have happened…FRIDAY could report on every part of the tower except this floor so we called the others—Tony had been alerted when you first called for us. I’m sorry your friend was taken too.” To his credit the captain does seem genuinely upset at the loss of the two geniuses, when Eliot tries to get a read on him, still…he seems almost relieved. “Darcy you’re okay?”

Though she wants to be sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket processing everything Darcy is digging through some cupboards where Stark generally kept “emergency” supplies. Knowing Stark it could be a variety of things, but she was looking for something Tony had recently said he would stock all the emergency cupboards with. Pausing she takes a moment to answer, “I’m okay, all things considered. Bucky and Clint’s training worked anyways. Some jerk grabbed my shoulder and my first reaction was to taze him so there’s that. Do you guys know if Tony actually put that cyanide stopping stuff they made up in the cupboards or not? I dunno if they’re HYDRA but we should give them the stuff just in case.”

Bucky moves over to help her, though he does turn her to face him first—checking for himself that she was unharmed. After a minute he finds it and administers it to all the unconscious goons, Darcy following with restraints. And there were quite a number to attend.

“They sent more here than they did to distract us Steve. It’s a lucky thing they didn’t get all five of ‘em.”

“People tend to underestimate Eliot. Plus if they fight you guys on the regular, I bet they thought you were only beating them up ‘cause of your super muscles. They probably thought they were sending enough,” offers Parker, not sounding at all disturbed by her conclusion, even making punching motions. Eliot smiles though it doesn’t reach all the way. Bucky catches his eye, and sees the same thing in his eyes that had just been in Steve’s when they had thought that Darcy might be missing.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. We’ll find them.” He must have sounded confident enough because Eliot nods after a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I don't know when the next chapter will be ready, I will work on this when I have a spare moment. Your patience and continued readership are much MUCH appreciated. I am grateful for all of you! For those of you who celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope you have a great day tomorrow!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have most of the next bit written, but I got stuck at what should happen after Darcy and Eliot remeet so if you have any ideas feel free to share! This will be updated as soon as I figure it out and write it! 
> 
> Even though I normally ship Darcy and Eliot this came up from Darcy's preference for a Taser and the thought that maybe the attitude towards guns was one shared by a family member.


End file.
